Aya and The fortune charas
by PepperMay-sprinkles
Summary: TeaHiHi" now its time 4 you to suggest chapters! read chap 3 1st kk?
1. Presummary

Aya:Well.. this is reeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaally bad.. formatting i know but.. i have a baaaaaad computer so.. lets see.. _amuto_?  
Mimi: She's hyper again.  
Riri: ..But she's happy!  
Aya: Urasaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiii!  
Mimi: PepperMay-sprinkles does not own any other chara n this fic except me, aya and my ugly twin chara.  
Riri: hmph!

--

A Normal Morning in Hinamori Amu's Middle school when..

"I got NEWS!!" a boy that introduced Mashiro Rima before.

"What?!" another boy responded.

"There's a new girl"

"ehhh?? but the spots for the guardians are all taken up"

"that means she's just another regular girl" the boys sulked "_do they really do this_ _everytime a girl appears?"_ Amu said.

"maybe so desu" said Suu"

"they are all typical playboys" Miki told them.  
"Amu-chan! get her to be your friend!!" Ran exclaimed

Nikaido-sensei walked into the room and told the class

"i guess everyone know the news right"  
"major de ja vu moment" amu thought "you can come in now"

all of a sudden a girl came speeding inside the room.. a white rose in her hair.

"OHAYOU!! my name is Kousaka Aya!! U can Call me "Aya-Chan!

"hyper, hyper girl.." thought amu again "ano.. you can sit now!" as nikaido-sensei point a chair beside rima "HAI!! XD XD"

as she sat down her chair she brought out her two tamagos one with a negative sign on it and one with a positive sign on it. In one single millisecond the 2 charas popped out of there eggs..

"ah!! Riri, you were right.. they noticed me.. ..i guess.." aya said gloomily "dont worry aya-chan!! you'll get friends!!" the chara with the white rose on her melon-coloured hair said.

"unless they backstab you.." the chara with the red rose on her dark melon-coloured hair said.

"aww!! dont be so negative Mimi"

"I cant help it you dork.."

the two charas fought each other while aya was watching them..

"A-ano.. Kousaka-san.. are you paying attention to my class"

"e-e-e-eeto.. HAI!!" she faked a hyper attitude

sweatdrops here

"this is gonna be a long semester.." amu thought

--

Aya: Liked it? i hated it.. a red rose on her head i cant write well.. and nobody will like it.  
Riri: umm.. this chap is short becoz its 3 in the morning and she really wants to do her 1st fanfic! isnt that great!  
Mimi: stop being so positive, idiot!  
simple fighting scene here this is just a presummary!


	2. Intros

Aya: This will be a pure intro chapter (smug)

Sprinkles: i like intros...

Riri: AHH! where'd you come from? your a guest right Mimi: ..But she came un-invited.

Sprinkles: Shadappu!! (copied eru) i made this story and your just the writer!! (bleh)

(everybody sweat drops)

Mimi: hmn.. i see it.. your gonna get a lot of reviews on this.

Sprinkles: REALLY?? YAY!

Riri: but all of them are gonna be harsh!! -su! Sprinkles: oh.. (sulks in a corner)

Aya:(sweatdrop) well, in this chapter you'll know why riri and mimi are called the "fortune charas"

sprinkles:WAIT-O!(copied eru again)

Mimi:(sweatdrop) she recovered quickly.

sprinkles: since nobody likes tadase(except the fangurls of course) we'll keep him! and he will be your friend aya-chan!

Aya: no way am i gonna be friends with-

Sprinkles: PEPPER!! (a nurse chara appears with a happy friendly HUGE injection on her hand)

Aya: o-o-on second thought i'll be friends with tadaga-- er.. tadase-chan!!

--

Sprinkles:SUMMARY TIME!!-- amu walks in with suu, miki and ran hoping to buy those cheap but HUGE doll houses so they can sleep there!

Ran: Amu-Chan!! There's one! (pointing towards a huge dollhouse with 4 rooms)

Amu: and it also has an extra room for dia!

Suu:and it has furnitures -desu Miki: Mite! Amu-chan!! they are giving it away!! (a guy went taping a free sign on the window)

Ran: Lets go amu-chan! Hop-u! Step-u! JUMP!!

amu's X-hairpin turned into a heart and she came dashing in the store and grabbed the dollhouse before a 3-yr old did and rushed out, went home, set it up and locked the door so ami wont get in.

Ran: You did it amu-chan! (while waving her pink pompoms)

Amu:yeah.. ri-right.. (pant)..(pant.

Suu: ehh? amu-chan there's a shugo chara in my room! -su

A chara that has melon hair (uh oh) with a white rose was sleeping on the green clover bed. Meanwhile..

Aya: MIMI!! Riri is missing!! Lets look for her!

Mimi: Carefree as usual.. Even if we look we wont see her anyways.

Aya: C'mon mimi! your the one who reads positive fortunes! sense where she is!!

And yes.., Mimi, the negative shugo chara reads positive fortunes while her positive twin chara reads negative fortunes.

Mimi: hmn.., i see her.. she's with Hinamori Amu, the girl with 3 shugo charas

Aya: ehh? you mean the girl thats always been told "curu-eno-spaicy"(she imitated girls)

Mimi: Mn.. thats the one.. and you should join the drama club.

Aya: U-uraassaaaaaaaai! (i hate drama!)

Back to Amu and Charas

Riri was waking up and yawned.. she opened her silver eyes to find Ran, Miki, Amu and suu staring at her

Riri: (yawn) ahh.. hn ..is it morning yet?im riri and my owner is-

Ran: neh? riri-chan, why are you in this dollhouse? are you lost?

Riri: eh? no! i was just taking a nap! you can just give me back to-

Suu: it must be real lonely! -desu!

Riri: iou! im fine, you can just give me back to-

Ran: You can just stay here until we find your owner then!

Riri sighed in defeat, she was a positiveshugo chara so she has no worries what so evah!

Ran: Anyway, im Ran, This is Miki, this is suu and heres our owner her name is-

Riri: Hinamori Amu.. (holding her tiny hands to her temples)

Ran:Right!! and she is in-

Riri: Middle school.

Ran: e.. Right again! Amu-chan has-

Riri: 4 shugo charas.. the 4th one has not hatched yet..

Amu: _this chara is gonna get wierder than eru_..

--

Next Chapter preview

_"arent you a little old to play dollhouses anymore amu?  
"ehh..? who said tha-- IKUTO!!"_

Sprinkles: tune in to the nxt chapter! my sister caught me sneaking this today..  
Mimi: Hnn.., your gonna get a ps3 for christmas.  
Sprinkles: YAAAAY! XD! XD!  
Riri: But you'll pay for it -su!! Sprinkles: oh.. (sulks)  
(everybody sweatdrops)


	3. Submit Form

Aya: im not gonna be in this chapter coz' its gonna be a reader subscription thing :D!

Riri: im gonna do a major role in this one!

Mimi: unless you mess up..

Riri: umm.. if i mess up, ill do even better next time!

Mimi: Not until you mess that one up too..

Riri: stop being so negative mimi!

Mimi: Just try and make me!

(insert a simple fighting scene here and aya's sweatdrop)

**o00o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0**

**As time went by in the hinamori's, Ran telling more stories and Riri Finishing quickly shot up:**

Amu: how do yo know so much about me?

Riri: im a fortune chara! i can read the future! but i always see negative stuff ^^ and by the way.. a visitor will drop in!

Amu: Well.., Anyway.. you can sleep in dia's room until she hatches...

**A tap on her balcony can be heard.. Amu just ignored it..**

tap tap _tap_.. ignore ignore..

TAP TAP **TAP**.. ugh.. ignore..

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**! ..ugh.. so annoying..

Riri: ill get it! -su!

Amu: wait riri! STOP!

**Riri opened the balcony to reveal that "hentai nekomimi".. Ikuto havent seen this positive chara before so he asked..**

Ikuto: Are you Amu's new shugo chara?

Riri: iou! im just an isolao (freeloader) here! i lost my owner! Whatcha's name?!

Yoru: his name in Tsukiyomi Ikuto!--

Riri: --born on december 1.. bloodtype.. AB..Grade..Senior high school

Amu:(sweatdrop)

**As ikuto walked by the room.., he saw amu holding a doll bed and a minipillow**

Ikuto: Arent you a little too old to play dollhouses?.._Amu_?

Amu: er.. Thats None of Your Bussiness!!

**Amu puffed her cheeks and started to blush like my red t-shirt.. _(a/n: that was uncalled for aya..(sweatdrop))_**

Riri: uweeh? OOH! youre the one i saw in my dizzydream(vision)! hmm.. as a positive chara, i cant let this oppurtunity go to waste!! Tsukiyomi Ikuto-Chan: Chara Change!!

**Ikuto Sprouted white ears and a black tail.. in one lightning fast speedy-um.. thing.. he grabbed amu by her wrists and pinned her down on her bed.. and licked her cheeks..(a/n: /// omg)**

Amu: Ikuto! What are you?!--

**on the corner of amu's eye she saw riri's eyes completely silver with red hearts, ikuto-riri's chara change didnt last long.. ikuto left grinning while amu was lying on her bed.. bruised wrists.. wet cheeks**

Amu: at least he's gone.. G'night Ran Miki Suu Dia Riri!!

Riri:_ tsukiyomi ikuto-chan and hinamori amu-chan.. what a cute couple (evil grin)_

**Riri rose out of her bed and turned on her light bringing cloth, needles and cotton with her.**

**That morning 6:32am..**

Riri: Ahh! finally done -su! Im gonna find Ikuto-Chan!

**Miki, Ran, Suu, and Amu woked up and checked on Riri**

Miki: ahh! Amu-chan! riri's gone!

Suu: she might be in danger -desu!

Ran: Mate!! there's a note here!

Amu: let me see that!! (snatch)

_Dear amu-chan and friends, im gonna go find tsukiyomi ikuto-chan to give him the stuffed toy-doll i made last night of you! be back in 10am! ja ne! -love Riri_

Amu: 10am?! it's 7 in the mornin! i wonder what she meant by "doll of me"

**Meanwhile..**

Riri: IKU-CHAN!IKUTO-CHAAAAN!! (as she sped faster towards the nekoboy)

Ikuto: arent you the lost shugo chara?

Riri: never mind that! i want 2 give ya's somethin'!

**Riri handed a doll that has pink hair and looks like amu..**

Ikuto: ..an amu-doll?

Riri: its not just a doll! press amu-doll-chan's x-clip! You can find amu-chan anytime!

Ikuto: so it points wherever amu is?

Riri: HAI!! XD!

Ikuto: and your giving this to me why?

Riri: a positive love cupid must never tell her secrets! well.. JA NE!! (dash)

**Riri dashed out of sight and left with a twinkle**

"..an amu-tracker eh?" a smirk came to his face...

**o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o**

**Aya: OKAY!! NXT CHAPTERS WILL BE BASED ON YOUR IDEAS!! JUST DO THIS WHEN POSTING!**

**"summary-penname-"**

**ill be waitin'!**


End file.
